


A Sticky Situation

by 3Crack5u



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, definitely not crack, this is what we do with our lives please help us, werenotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Crack5u/pseuds/3Crack5u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i lurv crack ;) <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

Ashfur was so kawaii. As soon as Jayfeather looked at him, he was enamored. He bounded toward the strong, strikingly handsome tom, tears of pain flooding his big blue eyes. He hated this tomcat so much- he was arrogant, he was horrible, but worst of all he was attractive. He had never before seen such wondrous beauty, not even with his stick. Jayfeather hated Ashfur, but he also hated himself a bit for falling for him.

The leaves crumbled beneath Jayfeather’s quick, determined paws. Ashfur looked at him with a gaze full of disdain. Jayfeather looked into his troubled eyes; his siblings thought that he was blind, but only Ashfur could help him see the light. As Ashfur looked at Jayfeather, he knew Jayfeather was blind to his pretense that he didn’t care.

“Ashfur!” Jayfeather rubbed his tail all over Ashfur’s shoulders. 

“Ugh, don’t do that,” Ashfur complained, while leaning into Jayfeather’s gentle touches.

“You don’t have to keep up this act with me anymore,” Jayfeather whispered softly into Ashfur’s tender ear. “It’s okay… we’re okay.”

Suddenly a noise erupted from the bushes behind them; Ashfur gallantly pushed Jayfeather aside into the safety of the underbrush. Hollyleaf leaped out from the bushes, claws unsheathed and aiming to kill. Jayfeather was unable to react as Ashfur just stood there; he didn’t know if it was due to shock or to reluctance to harm Jayfeather’s sister. It wasn’t even a fight, Hollyleaf slaughtered him. She fled back into the woods at the shock of what she’d done. (a/n but secretly she was happy bc she wanted jayfeather to be with her anyways)

“Noooooo,” Jayfeather whined, laying down next to Ashfur’s corpse. A single tear rolled down from his face. “I never got to tell him I love him.”

Brambleclaw padded out from behind Jayfeather, shocking the kawaii young tom to his core. “Me neither,” he hushed under his breath. He turned to meet Jayfeather’s empty gaze. “But at least you got a stick”

“OK”

And then jayfeather and the stick made out the end.

 

Bonus Epilogue! 

“Um… Leafpool? I… uh, think I might be pregnant”

**Author's Note:**

> We are not sorry for any eye-gouging or mind bleach that may have occurred afterwards. Thank you for wasting your precious time with us. We hope you stay with us for more bottles of bleach and crack :) <3 <3


End file.
